Straight From the Speed Lab: A One piece Speed fic
by DonnaTheLesbian
Summary: Because Crack is simply too weak, this pic has been manufactured in the finest Speed lab money can buy! Complete with annoying misspellings, a Mary Sue, and possibly Nicolas Cage! This pic has acquired a seal of authenticity from the Speed lab! Follow Lily, an aspiring weeaboo on her misadventures to make all the one piece guys her love slaves!


My super cringy lovefest fanfic, do not steal.

Chapter 1: The Fangirling

One day I was so bored in my room watching anime like the weeb I am. I was watching one piece surrounded by all my one piece action figures. I creepily held each of them when they would appear on screen. Nobody is allowed in my room at this time, or else they get gum gum pistoled in da face. I stopped watching one piece for a moment because I had enough of Namis boobs taking up the whole screen. I played with my action figures again. I held my ace-kun and law-sama figures in my hands.

Ace-Kun: "Love doctor, pls help me! I have a sharp pain in my chest!"

Law-sama: "Allright, lets examine" The law figure begins to grate cheese on Aces abs.

Ace:ouuuuu doctor, but my heart feels strange now

Law: "you mean….this heart?" he had used shambles to take ace's heart

Ace: ohhh doctor! You have stolen my heart!

Law: *smirks* indeed i have!

I proceeded to smash the figures repeatedly to signify their passionate lovemaking.

Ace: "oh yea! that is the spot"….wait…. STOP! STOP!

Law: y? it is so gud.

Ace: Docter, you never stitched me up!

Law:uhhhhhhh…..

At this point my action figure role-play is interrupted by my midget sister.

"LILY! stop being so gay and clean up the yard!" she screamed while filming a musically.

"Baka!" I replied, so angry because i hadn't even had my first box of strawberry pocky that day. My sister is a normie if you hadn't noticed, she is the reason y we don't go out in public with her.

"LILY! if u don't do it right now, i will tell mum you edited her wedding video to edit you getting married to one of your stupid pokemon characters".

I had enough of her trying to boss me around. Who is she to tell me to clean the house, and on top of that tell me that pokemon and one piece are the same? You don't have to be Bill Nye the fuckin science guy to tell the two apart!

I stormed out dramatically sobbing and went to the shed outside and threw myself on the lawn mower like a pretty girl would throw herself on her bed crying. Except the lawn mower was hard as fuck and i accidentally gave myself a bruise.

"Why must the universe be against me?!" I yelled.

I dramatically punched the shelf next to me in anger, and it came crashing down. Behind the mess, sat Lady Gaga, Sharkeisha,filthy frank, and Prank vs Prank.

"um, what are you weirdoes doing in my shed?" I asked in the voice of a valley girl.

Lady Gaga looked me frightened and held a finger to her lips "shhhhhh! we are the forgotten! You must not disclose our location or status! I took refuge in you shed so the government would stop mistaking me for micheal jackson"

I stared at her intensely, and my gaze softened. "Oh ok, that makes a lot more sense"

Lady gaga looked around nervously. "if you don't tell anyone we are hiding here, Ill let you in on a secret…"

"N-nani?", I asked intrigued.

Lady gaga cleared the dusty old butt plug out of the way, along with a few other items and revealed a glimmering light just behind the rubble.

"Sugoi!" I yelled, my eyes changing into stars. " What is it?"

"This, is a portal that will let you into whatever world you want, but there is one catch…. you always have to return before midnight".

Why is it always midnight? Don't the people who made those rules know thats when the gay things happen?

"Alright! "thanks Lady Ca Ca! I will never forget you!"

Lady gaga smiled "thanks, we will be in this shed, in case you need anything"

I grinned real big and thought about how this could change my life forever. The universe is a grand place with so many possibilities. Why me and why now? _This is my destiny, my legend._

I walked inside my house, I really needed to think and plan what I was about to do. I took a deep breath.

"OMIGODOMIGOD MY FANTASIES WILL FINALLY COME TRUE! I WILL GET TO SMASH LAW AND ACE AND LUFFY AND ZORO AND SANJi AND THERE WILL BE NO END TO THE LOVEFEST!"

My sister hears my cry of triumph and comes over to ruin my moment.

" You'll be in so much trouble after mum finds out about the tape." she says slyly while watching Logan Paul's vlog.

"Don't you worry… I just came to grab a few things". I stuffed a lot of green tea pocky in my duffel bag that smelled like stale japanese candy kits and doritos.

"heheh" I cackled as I went to go carry out my true intentions.

My sister shrugged and rolled her eyes and left the room, where she slipped on a Zootopia blue ray DVD and fell.

 _Now is my chance._ I was going to the One Piece World!


End file.
